Living Fast and Free
by LindiJo
Summary: Mia missed Brian so Dominic and the gang move to Miami to find him but find something that surprise them, Brian's sister. JessexOc
1. Chapter 1

**Name:**RosaBella Maria O'Conner

**Nicknames:**Rose, Bella, Bell, Muse, Tiger

**Age:** 17

**Eye Color:**Light Blue

**Hair Color:**Blonde

**Height:** 5'5

**Weight: **100 Pounds

**Grade:**12th

**Tattoos: **Purple & Black Butterfly with the word Fate on her lower back.

**Personality:**Sweet, Protective, Loner, Funny, Cold

**Likes: **Racing, Art, Writing, Tennis, Brian, Jesse, Sweets

**Dislikes:** Jerks, Assholes, Some Cops, Veggies

**Fears:**Losing her only family

**Family: **Brian O'Conner

**Job:**Artist and Author under the name Phantom, Student

**Weapon: **2 Daggers

**Other:** Plays Violin, Tennis, Soccer, and Does Free Style Fighting

**Car:** Red Nissan Skyline GT-R


	2. Chapter 2

I was running, running as fast as I could, not stopping to look back or stopping for cars. I didn't know if they were still behind me but I kept on running. Cars honked there horns as I ran passed them and people turned looking at me weird as I ran.

The sun was beaming down making me sweat. I had white short shorts and a white sports bra on with my black and purple bag on my shoulders with the clothes I had wore today in it. My heels that I had this morning were gone from kicking them off my feet when I started running.

My breathing became heavy and I tried my best to hold my tears back as I ran into Tej's and Brian's garage. I noticed out of the corner of my eyes some people that I have never saw before.

I stopped running and turned to face the 6 new people, 2 woman and 4 guys. It seemed they were talking with Suki, Tej and Roman before I got here.

"Hey Dom it's the whore from the race," a guy that clearly need to shave said. Whore? Why was he calling me whore, I didn't even know him and I wasn't a whore.

"What you call her jackass," Roman shouted.

"I called her a whore, what's it to you, are you and Brian both sleeping with her," the guy said.

"Vince," Said one of the girls. I looked away from them and noticed the door had opened and Brian stepped out.

"Mia," he said clearly and by now the others had saw Brian. He walked down the stairs and looked like he saw a ghost or something, it was really confusing me. I saw Suki move up to him and I knew that the Vince guy was going to be getting it.

"Yo Bullet that guy there called Muse a whore," Suki said pointing her finger at the Vince guy. Brian looked pissed and walked over to him punching him hard in the jaw. Blood fall from the guys mouth and Brian jumped on top of him punching him to death. The Dom guy picked Brian off his friend and threw him back and helped the guy up. Brian just looked like he wanted to murder him. I stepped between them and looked at bullet.

"Brian he ain't worth it please stop," I said breathing heavily still. He looked back at Vince then to me again then back to Vince.

"Call my sister a whore again I'll KILL you."……………………………………


	3. Chapter 3

They looked shocked and Dom was looking back and forth between Brian and me. I swore that I heard someone say 'your sister'.

Suki ran over to me noticing that I was out of breath and in the shorts I wore under my skirt and Bra. My long blonde hair was ratty and sweaty.

"Muse what happened," Suki asked? I could feel my heart beating hard in my chest, feeling like it was going to pierce my skin and fall out. Brian finally looked at me clearly and the others seemed confused.

"I had to run all the way home from school," I said falling to the ground pulling my knees up to my chest trying to breathe better. My brother walked over to me and knelt down looking both worried and pissed. He grabbed me by the arms and pulled me up from the ground holding onto me tight.

"Your school is thirty miles away, why," Brian asked?

"I wanted to get home cause I was worried about you," I lied. It was true that lately I was worried about him but this wasn't the case this time, Hunter's Gang had been chasing me since the school day was over. Brian looked at me then sighed walking me back over to the strangers.

"This is Dom, his girl Letty and his sister Mia, Then Leon and Jesse who is a genius when it comes to computers, and then the guy over there is Vince. Guys this is my lil sister RosaBella Maria O'Conner. Over there is Suki who is the best designer in Miami, Tej he has he's hands in everything basically he's the guy you want to know around here, and then this is Roman an old friend of mine," Brian said.

Roman looked at me then smirked. "Damn Tiger don't you think you should put some clothes on." I glared at him with pure angry then looked down at myself then to the others blushing. My eyes caught with Jesse's and it was like I could look away which made me blush more. I opened my bag pulling a purple skirt and black tank top out putting it on.

"Better," I asked him.

"Much cause you know that if any guy looked at you Brian would kill them," he said laughing. Brian narrowed his eyes which made Rom take off running out of the garage laughing with Brian right behind him. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So your Rosabella, I didn't know Brian had a sister," Mia said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Maybe he didn't tell you cause you didn't ask or at the time maybe he couldn't tell you," I said trying to help her out. I figured with the way my brother looked at her and how she looked at him they were in love or are still. I noticed that Suki and Tej both left leaving me with them. I looked back at Jesse whose eyes caught mine. I didn't get what was wrong with me but I couldn't look away from him.

"So what does Miami do for kicks," Dom said taking me out of the trance. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Street racing of course but better, Tej has everything hooked up around here way better then LA I bet."

"Wait how did you know we were from LA," Jesse asked?

"Well I figured since you knew Brian that you were the friends he talked about when he had to go undercover for the police. Wanna go inside." They nodded there heads and I showed them into the huge house that was shared by all of us and we still had rooms left over.

"This place is nice and HUGE," Leon said.

"Yeah we all share it. So are you guys going to stay long," I asked? They all looked at Dom who nodded his head. "Ok then Letty, Dom you room is the second door to the right upstairs to the right, first door is the bathroom. Mia your room is the third room down here, next to Brian's. Vince you can stay in the first room to the left upstairs to the right. Then let's see Leon your room is the first door to the left upstairs to the left. Then Jesse you can stay in my room, it's on the third floor the only other room up there is the bathroom. Brian and Tej knocked down all the walls down so I could have a lot of room for stuff," I said laughing, I was nervous when I said Jesse would be in my room, not that I thought he would do something but actually saying it.

"Is buster going to be fine with this," Dom asked eyeing me? Buster? HAHAH that's funny.

"Yeah, you guys are his friends. There are races tonight so you guys can go to your rooms and do whatever till then. Jesse follow me." I walked up both flights of steps and took two steps till I was face to face with a door that had a sigh that read 'Muse'. I opened that door and walked in, Jesse coming in right after me. "Well this is my room, what do you think?"

"It's huge, man," Jesse said looking around.

My room usually just screamed Rosabella. One of my walls was purple, another black, another white, and then the last wall was filled with so many pictures. I had a lot of pictures of me and Brian, then the gang, a lot of me in sports. I had a Black and white king size by one wall; my beautiful oak Violin was leaning against a desk. The white wall was just a huge bookcase with hundreds of books. My tennis bag was by my walk in closet along with my soccer and fighting bags. My black Cello was by a huge window what looked it water.

"Don't go thinking I'm a spoiled princess or anything, they just gave me this room as a surprise when I moved in," I warned.

"I didn't think you were I guess I could tell." I smiled then blushed. I had never felt this way about a guy before; never but with Jesse I feel like I don't know like I'm in love with him or something. I maybe 17 but I never had a boyfriend because I never liked anyone but now it's like boom, love at first sight. Is that even possible? Can someone fall in love just from a sight?

Jesse opened my walk-in closet and his eyes grew wide, I couldn't help but laugh which in turn made him laugh. I softly fell onto my bad and looked to the ceiling. A minute later I felt the bad move a little and I looked over to see that Jesse laid down next to me. I felt my eyes start to open and close, I became more and more tired as I fell asleep with Jesse falling asleep right next to me

**- I do not own Fast and the Furious but I do own my characters.**

**- Pictures of Rosabella, her car and other stuff on profile **


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you think we should wake them, they look peaceful," I heard a voice from in front off the bed say. I felt two arms wrapped around me and felt my back touching someone. I was confused and scared then quickly remembered the events that had happened today, being chased by Hunters Gang, meeting the DT team, and falling asleep next to the most beautiful guy ever. I didn't know what to do? I didn't know if I was blushing? All I knew was I wanted to have this moment last forever but in this world and in my life nothing is forever.

"Rosabella the race will be starting soon, wake up," I heard my brother say as he sat down on the bed in front of me. I stirred a little then listlessly got up waking Jesse up too. Out of habit my hands rubbed my eyes and I looked around the room to see everyone there, Dom, Letty, Mia, Leon, Vince, Roman, Suki, Tej, and my brother. They all smirked of course but Brian I could read what his expression was. Finally, I sat up from the bed pushing my feet off the bed and onto the floor, standing up. Jesse too got up and looked as if he was blushing lightly. I looked at them for awhile before speaking.

"Can you guys get out please so I can change," I said exhaustion.

After a few minutes they were gone leaving me to my room alone. I wasn't much of a people person, sometimes I could be down right cold but its just how I was. I didn't that many people and other then the gang I didn't have any friends.

I walked into my walk-in closet and began looking for what I was going to wear at the race tonight. It had to be something I could really race in, since tonight I would be racing. I pulled out my HIDEROCK Design Bondage Skirt and HIDEROCK Design Nheira Collaborative T-shirt. I wasn't really into dressing like a racers chaser or showering a lot of skin cause I just loved to race. It give me a rush, a thrill, the money just made it more. Racing put me in a world different from the one we lived in, same with tennis, soccer, the violin, and free style fighting.

I quickly threw on the clothes and brushed my hair. I ran down the stairs where the others were waiting for me.

"Wow unique outfit Rosabella," Letty said.

"Yeah well I have a weird fashion and that's how I like it plus dressing like a racer chaser like other girls isn't my style," I said smirking.

We all headed to our cars and took off down the road to where the racers where.

I got my car on the track ready to race whatever fool that was stupid. I watched Dom's team eyeing me worriedly, thinking I would lose. They most not know who dominants Miami but they'll find out. I watched as Tej was talking to a red haired guy who seemed to own an Orange Lotus Elise. Nice car but not nice enough to beat my skyline. I had spent days and thousands of dollars re-building that car and engine from scratch. That car was truly my baby.

I was getting inpatient with the long wait especially since I had a tennis tournament tomorrow in the morning. I got out of my car and walked over to them.

"What's with the wait," I asked harshly?

"I don't want to race this little girl, I want real racers, I heard Dominic and his gang was here let me race them or something," I guy said to Tej.

"Look your racing her or you don't race at all," Tej said annoyed.

"Race a little girl," he laughed. I could feel my anger boil inside me and I just wanted to hit this asshole.

"The only little girl I see here is you and that isn't the only thing _little_," I said with pure bitterness and torment. The red haired looked pissed. "If you think you can win so much how about we up the stacks."

"Like what," he asked smirking.

"Another 2 grand making 4 grand and pink slip, if your not chicken," I yelled with irritation.

"Brian do you think you should let her do this," I heard Dom asked my brother and I could tell the others were thinking the same thing?

"Just watch."

I looked back at the guy who was smirking like he was taking candy from a baby but really it was the other way around, I was the one taking.

"Ok, I have always wanted a Skyline."

I rolled my eyes and walked back to my car getting in. I waited for the race to finally start as my mind once again started to drift to another place. All the sounds around me disappeared and the only thing heard was the steady beat of my heart and the car. Truly I don't think many racers take the time before a race to just dream and be so mellow, to be honest before a race I was never nervous. My mato is if you're going to race; know your going to win cause if you have doubt you won't win. The girls hands went down and I took off down the road.

I was in the lead and in my mirror I could see the panic in his eyes then a smirk. His car was thrust forward pass my car.

_Tisk, tisk he hit his_ _NOS too early_

I waited for another 5 seconds before hitting the NOS button in my car. I was thrust back into my seat as like lightning my car sped passed the orange lotus and crossing the finish line first. I got out of my car smirking as the other driver too got out if his car. He started walking over to my car looking pissed.

"There is no fucking way you could have won," he shouted at me. God make someone go deaf why don't you?

"I beat you fair and squire not my fault that car had a pussy for driver," I said with no emotion in my voice. I noticed the driver shocking with rage no doubt and he was about to hit me when I got my dagger out of my pocket and held it right by his neck, scaring him shitless. My Dagger was unique just like me. It had a dragons head at the end and really it looked scary. "Look here you're going walk home then leave Miami for good never coming back. Oh by the way if your going to hit a girl make sure that girl isn't me cause next time I will kill and trust I ain't afraid of murder."

The guy ran and ran far away. I looked back at my friends who looked alarmed or at least my new friends did.

"Hey Mia can you drive the Lotus home," I asked? She nodded her head and I gave her the keys then getting back into my Red Nissan Skyline, heading home.

I went slower then I usually do knowing that there were going to be some new questions asked when I got there. I didn't like my rage getting out of control like that. It took so much in me to not kill him. I know I'm on the free style fighting team but that was sport, it wasn't like the real world. In the past I may have just killed him but I don't want to be that monster. I maybe always calm and mellow but sometimes that rage and hate just want to slip at for at least for awhile.

I made it back to the house putting my skyline in the garage with the other cars and my new Lotus. I walked through the side door and into the living room were everyone but Suki and Tej where and they were probably at more races and making more designs, they were a cute couple. Everyone looked at me and I could feel my cheeks blush.

"Rosabella," Jesse softly said. I looked at me and saw sadness in his eyes which made me feel like more of a monster.

"Damn girl your fast, you didn't look worried at all," Letty said.

"That's because Tiger never gets worried about a race, she knows she's going to win," Roman said cracking his knuckles. There was more silence and I swear a knife could cut the tension in here. DT's team was just looking at me like somehow I grown another head or that I had blood all over me.

"Just ask it, why don't you and cut this tension. What was that back there with the dagger," I said emotionless. It wasn't uncommon for me to be emotionless, I use to be like that all the time.

"What was that Rosa," Dom asked?

"If you want to shorten my name call me by my middle name, Maria."

"Maria what was that," Dom asked a little louder? I noticed that Brian looked away as did Roman.

"I seem happy and cheerful to you guys don't I well now a days I can be but back then I emotionless, I was cold, and I was heartless. See Brian didn't tell you he had a sister cause I ran away when I was twelve. I started hanging out with this gang ran by Blake Silver at fourteen. They did drugs, they stole, they raced, and they did everything and anything. Now they just don't let anyone hang out with them especially a fourteen year old girl," I told.

"Then how'd you get in," Leon asked? I looked away remembering the past that I so wanted gone.

"See Blake was 25 and he had a younger brother named Hunter who at the time was seventeen. When I was fourteen I met him and we started going out. Now I was very grown up for my age mentally and physically so yeah that how I got in, I was dating Hunter. Hunter he got me on drugs, alcohol, and other things. Everything about me changed. I always wore mini, mini, mini skirts with no underwear, a bra, and high heels, that's all. I would getting fucking wasted at parties on any drug there was and alcohol then have sex with Hunter or even Blake, I guess these liked to share because at that time I was both Hunter's girl and Blake's girl. Meaning I had a lot of power and the third in charge. I guess it was wrong a 25 year old and a 14 year old then a 17 year old and 14 year old.

"So over time I began to be emotionless, heartless and down right cold like the others. I put people in hospitals and near death; some still in coma's this day. This gang was wild, it was blood in and blood out, if anyone wanted out you would die. About sixteen years old everything changed. M-my twin sister A-Anna-Maria Bella came looking for me one night and witnessed Blake killing someone, it was only Blake and I there at the time. Blake said she had to die and then he shot and shot and shot over and over again 20 times, killing her even before she hit the ground.

"I couldn't take it my rage lost control and I ran up behind him slicing his neck then stabbing him over and over, killing him. I didn't know what to do so I ran and ran to Brian, I figured he would hate me for everything and turn me or turn his back on me but he didn't. I told what had happened and he took me in knowing it could be dangerous him. I enrolled in high school and stopped using drugs and stopped drinking alcohol. I trapped all the angry inside me and got on with my life as best as I could but everything still hunts me. my control over my rage is getting better, I'm even on the free style fighting team at school but tonight I lost it. I turned into a monster again," I finished crying. I turned sharply around and ran to my room locking the door behind me.

I cried and Cried wishing it could have been me to be the one that died not Anna-Maria.

*** New pictures on profile**

***I dont own the F&F characters ownly mine**

***what do you guys think, her past is sad isnt it, it was even hard for me to write**

*** i know i'm rushing into the story but I dont like making realy long stories cause i start to get bored and think of new stories. On Quizilla I had about 15 different stories going but I lost half of them cause Quizilla deleted my account and some I didnt have saved. I was so pissed off it made me so mad.  
**


End file.
